1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to restraining cargo items in an aircraft.
2. Introduction
Many military, private, and commercial aircraft transport cargo as well as passengers and/or crew members. Restraining the cargo on board the aircraft can be challenging. Conventional aircraft restraining systems primarily include the use of tie down straps. However, securing cargo and removable avionics boxes in an aircraft using tie down straps is cumbersome, requires a footprint much larger than the cargo, and limits access to avionics, cargo boxes, and other cargo items that may be needed during flight.